Human
by Hyper Vongola Decimo
Summary: Demon!AU Akashi is a half-breed, born of a demon father and a human mother. He is an abomination to both, humans and demons alike, learning to hate his existence early in life. After every last ray of hope is lost, he meets Kuroko. Someone, who for the first time in forever picks his interest. But will Kuroko be able to break his walls? More importantly, will he even want to?
1. Half-breed

**A/N:** This is the first part of the Demon!AU inspired by the song 'Human' by Gabrielle Aplin. Please listen to it, it is truly amazing.

* * *

Akashi always knew there was something different about him. Different from the other kids, different from the adults, different from… humans. It was his fifth birthday when his mother finally explained it all to him. He was a demon. The innocent mind of a child didn't fully register the weight of what was happening, until the first stones started flying towards his face, hitting his little body mercilessly. The only thing that kept him safe was his mother's love. Even though she was a human, even though she was shunned and cursed the same as him, she always had nothing but warm words and brilliant smiles for him.

The people from the village never accepted him, he was bullied and beaten wherever he went, be it adult or a child, he stood no chance against them. From the day he was born, he was smaller than most children, his body didn't grow as fast. He was a half-breed, a disgusting being that deserved all the pain and suffering it got. He was always the one blamed for everything bad that happened to the village, the blizzard, the drought, the fire, the broken window, the death of a horse.

There were times when he wanted to forget that, when he wanted to be normal. But he couldn't. All it took was one glare, one sneer in his direction to remind him of who he was. He was hated for something he had no influence over, and soon, he gave up on trying to prove his innocence. He stopped fighting, resigning himself to his fate. It was inevitable. He was a demon, that was his life.

During his childhood days, he used to dream of the demon realm, of his father, of the place where all demons lived, of the place where he could finally belong. Slowly, he learned to tune out the shouts of "Abomination!" and "Monster!", as he walked down the streets. His life started to shine a bit brighter, his mother's smiles and thoughts of the demon kingdom lighting his days.

But then his mother died, leaving him alone in the world that held nothing but hatred and disgust towards him. And Akashi cried, long hours he spent crying over his mother's cold corpse, holding her hand, begging her to come back. He cried, digging in the cold and wet ground, rain consoling him and muffling his strangled sobs. He cried, picking his mother's dead body and laying it gently in the grave, the tears flowing down his cheeks. He cried as he filled the hole back, and then, as he stumbled to the ground, desperate scream tearing from his throat, mixing with the rain and tears.

He didn't know how long he was laying there, soaking wet, looking up towards the darkening sky. He was 14 and his mother was gone. He was alone. There was nothing holding him in this world. He could just… kill himself?

'I wouldn't do that if I were you,' a sudden voice to his right made him jump from surprise. People never talked to him like that. Mostly, they thought he wasn't good enough to be spoken to.

Eyes wide in bewilderment, he turned to the man standing near the grave. He was clothed in the finest gown Akashi has ever seen in his whole life. If he sold it, it could feed the whole village for months! Unknowingly, his mouth parted in awe. What could a person wearing something like this want with him? Maybe he was travelling somewhere?

'C-can I help you?' he asked, his voice rough and hoarse from all the crying.

'No,' the man shook his head. He was looking at him with curiosity and something more, something Akashi couldn't quite place. A lazy smirk appeared on the stranger's face, as he offered him a hand. 'But I can help you.'

And that was how Akashi's whole life changed. His dreams finally came true. He would finally find a place where he belonged. He was told a story of his parents meeting, how his father was the High Overlord of the demon realm, how he wasn't just some low demon, he was the Prince. In shock, Akashi left the village without looking back even once. He didn't regret that, there was nothing but pain and suffering for him in this place.

As the time passed, Akashi learned to live in his father's palace. He got used to human slaves abiding his ever wish, he saw the superiority that lied in the demon blood. Soon, he forgot the lessons his mother tried to teach him. Instead, his young mind was filled with the demon way of living. He was taught to believe that humans are only trash and vermin, that they should be conquered and ruled by the better race, demons. He learned to always keep his emotions hidden, to never show weakness, to forget the concepts of love and affection. Feelings and emotions were for humans, not for a demon Prince, he couldn't behave in such an undignified manner.

But even though he learned to be a proper demon, he was never fully accepted. Not by his father, not by the aristocracy, not by the common demons. He wanted to laugh at his naiveté. He was a half-breed, half-demon, but also a half-human. The foul human blood flowing in his veins made the familiar sneers surface on the demons' faces, looks of pure disgust following him wherever he went, just as they did in the human world. Yet this time was also different.

After the horrible experiences of his childhood, Akashi learned to cope with that well. However, he didn't ignore them this time, he was a Prince after all. With a malicious smirk, he broke bones, ripped apart limbs, and burned the skin off of those who dared to show him disrespect. His ministrations often brought an amused gleam to his father's eyes, making Akashi proud of himself.

In spite of everything, he grew into a strong, dependable man, hiding his true face from everyone, be it a demon, or a human slave. Long ago, he abandoned his innocence and vulnerability. Now, he was the Prince of the demon realm, the successor to the throne, and _he_ was _strong_. The lessons of love and forgiveness his mother tried to teach him were long lost and forgotten, replaced by demon poison.

When he was sent to the human realm to conquer one of the kingdoms, Akashi was far from happy. He didn't want to go back, not at all. As much as his hatred for humans grew with years, he didn't feel any consolation in the thought of killing them. It wasn't that he didn't want to kill them. If he could, he'd have them all gone long ago. He just didn't feel like leaving the demon realm. Ever. But he bowed to his father's wishes without any argument, his emotions hidden deep within his heart. If this was what his King wanted, then so be it.

And he was bored. Killing humans was never his idea of fun, he enjoyed fighting with demons more. At least they had some power and could fight back. Yawning in boredom, his red eyes scanned the battlefield. Human bodies covered the ground, a demon once every few yards. It was going well, better than he expected in fact. It took less than a month to decimate General Kagami's forces, and now they were fighting with the last remnants of the once powerful kingdom.

Suddenly a blue flash tore through the demon lines, killing everything in its path. Akashi followed it with his eyes, more interested in its nature than in his falling soldiers. An amused chuckle slipped past his lips, as the flash finally stopped before General Kagami. It was a human! Akashi focused his attention on the captivating figure deep in the battlefield. He was small, his body lithe and fragile. How could he kill so many demons with such a weak body? Intrigued, Akashi unsheathed his sword, slowly making his way towards the man, cutting down anyone who got near.

'Move,' he barked at the demon blocking his way.

Now he was close enough to see blue eyes, that held determination and desperation, but no fear, no hatred. He spared one glance at Kagami, but the man was already a broken shell of the General he once was. He won this battle, he won the war. His attention was once again drawn to the kneeling assassin, whose knife was raised and ready to parry any attack coming their way.

'You human,' Akashi pointed his sword at the assassin. 'You amuse me, what is your name?'

'It is only polite to introduce yourself before asking for someone else's name,' a quiet, emotion-free voice answered, blue eyes still daringly staring straight at him.

'You wrench, how dare you-'

'Enough, Kotarou,' Akashi raised his hand, stopping the other instantly. 'I am the demon Prince, Akashi.'

The human's eyes widened briefly, before he slowly inclined his head, though his gaze never wavered from Akashi's face. 'I was born into Kuroko clan and serve as an assassin under General Kagami.'

'Not anymore,' Akashi said, lifting his sword and before Kuroko could react, it pierced through Kagami's chest. 'Tell General Midorima we can proceed to the city.'

'Yes, Your Highness.'

Turning around to walk away, it was in the last second that he caught the knife in his hand before it could cut his neck. Without a care about the blood flowing out of his hand, Akashi looked deep into assassin's eyes. He was an interesting human. If he weren't, he would have been dead long ago. There was pain and guilt in those blue eyes, loss and sadness, but most of all anger, and Akashi found himself mesmerised by the sheer strength of it.

Making a split-second decision, he placed his other hand on Kuroko's forehead and whispered, '_Sen_'. The human's eyes glazed over, his unconscious body falling to the ground.

'Take him with us,' Akashi ordered. 'He'll make a good slave.'

* * *

Next chapter will appear next week, but if you want to read it earlier, the whole story is available on my tumblr (the link is in my profile). Now, reviews~?


	2. Slave

**A/N:** I'm really glad so many of you like this story. Personally, I feel it's one of the best I've written this far. And just a reminder that if there ever is something you don't understand, you can PM me and I'll be happy to explain ^u^

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya was born as the fifth son of the main branch of the esteemed Kuroko assassin clan. Since the early beginnings of the kingdom, members of the clan served the great King and his four Generals, and even centuries after, the tradition still stood firm. It was a great honour to be chosen as the servant and guardian of a General. That's why man and woman alike trained hard from the earliest days of their childhood.

But Tetsuya was different. Born as the fifth son, he had little hope on ever being chosen for such a position. Not to mention that he was weak. His body was lithe and small, no matter how much he ate, or how hard he trained. His parents' disappointment was something he learned to look through, he knew there was just no way he could ever have the physique similar to his brothers'.

And yet, even though he failed when the strength was concerned, he was most adept in stealthy assassinations, his weak presence now becoming a blessing instead of a curse. He dedicated himself to improving his skills, training even harder than anyone else. In only 2 years, he became one of the best assassins the clan had at its disposal. That was also when General Kagami came into his life.

Tetsuya was seventeen when he was called to his father's side and presented with a family knife. Tradition dictated that the assassin who finished the training and was leaving the clan grounds was presented with a knife, forged especially for them. The emblem of the Kuroko clan shone in the moonlight as his father taught him the last lesson. From now on, he lectured, your life belongs to the General. Guard him, serve him, die for him.

It was hard at first, Kagami was a person who got into a lot of trouble for a General. Kuroko got angry, talked his tongue dry, but nothing seemed to convince the man to be even a bit more careful. One after another their adventures came and passed, Kagami still in one piece thanks to him, and finally he stopped bothering, now only amused by his General's behaviour. He would still give him an earful, if he thought it necessary, yet it happened far less than in the past.

Their relationship also changed in time. From strangers to close confidants, Kuroko found himself quite liking the man he served. Kagami, although rash and hot-headed, was friendly, caring and just. He never abused his power, never let bad luck befall his people. He was a good lord, and Kuroko enjoyed his place at his side, vowing to himself to honour his father's last lesson. Kagami was a man worthy of his loyalty and his life.

But then the King sent them to battle with demons and even though three of the Generals begged him to reconsider, he didn't. Man after man was falling, blood of the innocent soaking the ground that once fed them. Demons weren't sparing anyone and Kuroko knew the end was coming. He killed one after another, protecting Kagami as best as he could. Yet even his best wasn't enough…

It was dark and cold when Kuroko awakened, nothing out of the ordinary for a cell. At first he was confused, his thoughts clouded by the mist of unconsciousness. Slowly, as his mind cleared up, memories started coming back with full vividness. Demons, blood, falling soldiers. And finally the demon Prince himself piercing his sword through Kagami's chest. Sharp pain stabbed Kuroko in the heart. Kagami was dead. He won't see him ever again.

Sitting with his back to the wall, he laid his head on his knees, fingers pulling at his hair. He promised to protect him, he promised to die for him, and now Kagami was dead while he was still alive. He was such a failure… What would his parents say if they knew, how shamed would they feel… He didn't deserve to live anymore. Tears of anger, hatred and sadness welled up in his eyes, but none of them fell.

Consumed by the thoughts of his uselessness, he didn't hear the quiet creak of the door to the dungeon. Only the light of a torch picked his attention, as it got closer and brightened the darkness. Soft steps stopped before his cell, and when Kuroko raised his head, he was met with the cold, bottomless red eyes. Kagami's killer, the demon Prince himself was standing before him.

They looked at each other for a long while, silence ringing in their ears. Kuroko knew what was going to happen in the next few minutes. He will be tortured, just for the fun of it, made a slave only to amuse the beasts of this realm, executed for he stood no value for them. This was his fate, and he hated even the thought of it.

And yet a part of him was curious. He didn't see any malice in Akashi's eyes, there was only slightly interested coldness. No cruelty, no insanity, no bestiality. If not for the fact that Kuroko knew he was a demon, Akashi would seem entirely human. Distant and unfriendly, but still human. Maybe it wasn't just a coincidence, maybe he really was different than other demons? Clinging to this tiny ray of hope, Kuroko opened his mouth,

'Why didn't you kill me?' he asked, trying not to show discomfort at the scratchiness of his voice. 'What are you going to do with me?'

There was a long silence as Akashi just looked at him, nothing betraying his thoughts. When Kuroko started thinking that he won't answer at all, red eyes flashed in the dim light of the torch.

'I already told you, human, you amuse me.'

Kuroko stared at him in shock. So that was it? He'll spend the rest of his days as some sort of a _pet_? He laughed, empty laughter echoing in the dungeon, as tears streamed down his face.

'So that's it?' he turned away, not feeling brave enough to face his captor. 'You're going to keep me here until I die just to amuse yourself?'

'Many died for far less,' there was no mercy, no compassion in Akashi's voice, 'and you are going to live.'

'As a slave,' Kuroko bit out, the bitterness and anger making him glare at the wall in front of him.

'And is an assassin more than that to his lord?' that tiniest bit of curiosity in Akashi's words made Kuroko look at him again.

'I was his friend, his confidant,' he hissed through clenched teeth. 'And you… You killed him.'

'He would have died anyway,' Akashi flipped his hand through the air in a nonchalant gesture, which made Kuroko see red. How dare he treat Kagami's death as something so insignificant… 'If anything, I spared him all the suffering.'

With wide eyes, Kuroko stared at the demon Prince. It was true that if Kagami was taken alive, he would be tortured, and in comparison to that dying by the sword on a battlefield was an honour to the warrior's name. But… Didn't demons enjoy torture? Didn't they hate humans? Everything Kuroko knew about them said they did. So what was Akashi's motive?

He was silent for a long while, just looking at the demon before him. Could it be that he really was different from others? Deep down Kuroko had a feeling, or maybe it was just hope, that he was. He wanted to believe in it, but his reality was still the same. He was locked up in a cell, probably waiting to be tortured and killed. Even if the Prince was different than other demons, it didn't change his situation.

'Tell me,' Akashi started, lightly cocking his head to the side, 'if I let you out of here, will you try to kill me?'

What was he saying? Why would he… 'I can't say I won't,' Kuroko answered honestly, never looking away. This was the demon who killed Kagami. If he could ever get a chance to take revenge, he wouldn't hesitate.

'Good enough,' a lazy smirk appeared on Akashi's face, making Kuroko shiver. Even though he didn't behave like other demons, he most certainly was one. Silently, the assassin vowed to never forget that fact.

The unused hinges whined as the door to his cell was swung open. Slowly, as if afraid it was all a dream, Kuroko stepped through the opening. He still didn't feel free, but the absence of bars was definitely a plus. Looking up, he noticed that red eyes never left his face, so he schooled his expression to an impassive mask with well-practiced ease. A glint of amusement was all he got in response.

'Come,' Akashi ordered, already walking away.

They walked in silence, even though there were many questions Kuroko wanted to ask. He held his tongue instead, he was still a prisoner, he wouldn't get any answers anyway. From what little he could see of the corridors they passed, they were in a castle. An old castle, that most probably belonged to the King of demons himself. It was more or less what he imagined, dark and quiet, mist slowly embracing his feet.

But when they left the castle he couldn't help the gasp of surprise. The red sky above their heads was bright with three shining stars, the grass was greener than any field he has ever seen, water in the nearest river was sparkling like the richest of gems. They didn't meet any of the demons living in the vicinity as they passed the streets to finally stop in front of one of the buildings.

Akashi opened the door without knocking, beckoning Kuroko to follow. As they entered, the foul smell of decay, vomit, piss and never washed bodies assaulted his nose. It was only his strength of will that stopped him from toppling over and emptying the contents of his stomach. Carefully, he looked around spotting a few people huddled in a group. Their hands were shackled, faces pained and scared. Slaves. So this was his fate…

'Kuroko,' he was startled by the use of his name. The demon Prince himself remembered his name? Why? 'Do as this man tells you and we might meet again someday.'

And that was the last Kuroko has seen of Akashi for the next two years.

* * *

Yes, I had to finish like this. And I know you hate me now, so knock yourselves out in reviews~


	3. Master

To say that they were treated like animals would be a complete understatement. They worked from the break of dawn till nightfall, with only one hour rest for food. Guards with leather whips watched over their progress and only grunted in disappointment when it was satisfactory. But when not, they stripped the poor soul from clothes and whipped them mercilessly, blood spilling from the ripped skin.

On the first day they were all divided into groups, some of them were sent to mines, some were given to the whore house, and some were left to become servants of those who could afford them. Tetsuya was almost glad that Akashi specifically ordered his training as a servant, because the leers he received from the low demons around him clearly said where they wanted him.

Also thanks to the Prince's involvement he was never punished as others. His punishment was only the lack of water and food. It seemed far more lenient, but sometimes, after a hard day of work when he was on the verge of breaking, he cursed Akashi with all his might. The pain he could suffer through, he was used to it. But the hunger and thirst were making him weak, submissive, and that more than anything made him mad. They were making him into a… slave.

When the first phase of his rebellious attitude passed, he noticed that the chores weren't as tiring if he actually listened to the instructor. What they, as a group, were doing was cooking, washing the clothes and sheets, dressing and washing mannequins, brushing hair, taking care of horses and the house. It was relatively easy, even for a man, to keep up with.

What required more of his attention though was the mind training they were subjected to. Demons didn't want intelligent servants, after all. They wanted moving, breathing dolls to do their work for them, nothing more. For conversation they had each other, the better race. Since the first lesson, the minds of all slaves were being shaped into this mentality. They were inferior, they were worms, not good enough to lick the ground demons walked on.

They were always reminded to be quiet all the time, speak only when spoken to, breathe as quietly as possible, move without making noise, but always announcing their presence. They were instructed to listen to every order, no matter how absurd or improbable. They were to serve their masters in any way required, never to question the orders. They were taught to bow and grovel, to beg for their lives.

Most of those lessons were only a harsher repeat of the clan's teachings, and posed no problem for Tetsuya. The biggest challenge was the last part of them, which brutally trampled over his pride as a warrior. He learned to bow his heard and listen to orders, but it was only towards Kagami and the King. Now, he was supposed to kneel before every demon, no matter how low his standing. And that made his blood boil in silent rage.

After half a year though, Tetsuya got used to working as a servant. It wasn't that hard, if you knew your place. He quickly noticed that if he pretended to go along with it, this nightmarish life won't be unbearable. He was clothed, fed, had a roof over his head and a thin blanket to sleep on. It could have been worse, much worse, he knew. So he stopped fighting openly, putting on a blank mask of a slave, melting into a perfect servant.

Then, a year and a half later, came a day when he was called to the master trainer's side and introduced to a woman, who was to take him to his new master. His training was over. It was never specified that he'll end up serving Akashi, so with a bit of nervousness Tetsuya followed the woman out of the building.

Her name was Riko and she was the head maid of his new master. She was in charge of everything that involved his master's well-being, food, clothes, housing. As they walked through the city, she explained to him his new responsibilities. He was chosen as an errand-boy, anything his master will wish him to bring or take away, he will need to be ready to serve.

When they entered the building, Tetsuya looked around unobtrusively. It didn't remind him of the place he was before with Akashi, and the nervousness he felt at the thought of serving a completely different demon returned twice fold. Swallowing hard, he watched Riko knock on some door and after a quiet 'come in' they stepped inside.

He could have sworn, his whole body screamed in relief when he saw red eyes boring into his face. It was Akashi, after all. Tetsuya quickly squashed the urge to smile. Why would he smile at that? What did it change that his master was Akashi? He was still a demon, and still someone he had to bow to and grovel at his feet. He should be disgusted, but he wasn't. Instead he was intrigued to know what did those red jewels hide, what was so different about the Prince.

'Ah,' the voice that plagued his dreams sounded through the room. 'We meet again, Kuroko.'

The first few weeks were silent, both of them seemed to observe another without much talking. Tetsuya quickly adapted to the new way of working, which basically consisted of running with notes to the library and back, occasionally to other demons' quarters. The other slaves accepted him with hesitant smiles and after two weeks he became one of them, sharing their meals and stories with each other.

It was then that Tetsuya learned a lot about Akashi. There was a lot of rumours about the young demon Prince, some of them so improbable that he just laughed them off for silly superstitions. But others… Like the fact that Akashi was apparently a half-blood, his mother being a human. Or that even though he was a demon, he was mostly kind towards those who did him no harm. Maybe kind was a wrong word to use, because of his usual cold and distant demeanour, but he was accepting.

What many slaves admired about Akashi was his treatment of his slaves though. He was never rough with them, never abusing his power over them, never taking advantage of them. As long as they did what he asked of them, he stayed out of their lives, allowing them this small kind of freedom. All that he learned from other slaves serving the demon Prince, he seemed almost… human.

Tetsuya often found himself observing Akashi. He wasn't like other demons, now he was sure of it. Especially when he saw how other of the noble blood reacted to him. There was no real disgust or hatred on their faces, but the eyes that continually gazed at the Prince were cold and secluded, hiding much more than normal people could decipher. And because Tetsuya was schooled from the youngest age in the art of espionage, it wasn't difficult for him to see through those masks. But when he did, his heart clenched in pain for his new master.

There wasn't any positive emotions in those hard faces, no kindness, no friendship, no camaraderie, nothing. They all looked at Akashi with the same level of loathing as they did towards their slaves. In their eyes, the Prince was nothing more but a half-breed, his rich demon blood mixed with the filth of the human race. It was hard watching Akashi walk down the aisle surrounded by nothing more than those vile creatures.

And yet the Prince never looked bothered, he never showed anger, he never showed weakness. He was strong and imposing, only his glare making the demons before him bow in submission. Even though Tetsuya witnessed it a lot of times during this few weeks, he still couldn't find the reason for it. What was it that made demons so obedient, if they hated Akashi that much? Was it his title? Only that? In hopes of getting to the bottom of it, he kept silent and watched, eyes and ears widely open to every whisper.

One day, a month after he was called to the palace to serve Akashi, he was summoned by the Prince. As usual he knocked on the door and entered, bowing low, even though Akashi had his back turned towards him. He waited, frozen in the appropriate position, his back hurting more and more with each passing minute.

'It's true I wanted to make you a slave,' Tetsuya stiffened at Akashi's cold voice, when the demon finally addressed the matter. 'But now that you're another one of those snivelling fools I find myself bored.'

'What do you want me to do, master?' if he looked up in that single moment, he would notice the anger and regret flashing through those crimson red eyes faster than the lightning.

Only the quiet ruffle of robes told him when Akashi finally turned around, but he still didn't look up. It was absolutely forbidden to look your master in the eye, the highest disrespect a slave could commit. That's why he was shocked when a slightly cold hand grabbed his chin and forcefully raised his head, blue and red eyes meeting.

There was a smirk playing on Akashi's thin lips, as he reached with his other hand and put it on Tetsuya's forehead. 'Pokaz,' he whispered and Tetsuya's eyes widened as he felt something envelop his mind in a foggy mist. It passed as quickly as it came, Akashi releasing him all at once. But the sly smile on his face remained, getting sharper by a second.

'Ah, so you didn't lose your spine,' a teasing glint deep within red eyes made Tetsuya gape in shock.

It was the first time he saw so much _human_ emotion in a demon. It was so surreal he had trouble believing it was really happening. He was shocked to a degree where he forgot everything about not looking into your master's eyes, or about not speaking without permission.

'What did you do to me?' he asked, trying to see through Akashi's mask. It was much thicker than others' but not impregnable.

'Just a little magic trick,' the Prince spared one last glance at him, the smirk never leaving his face, before he slowly walked towards the large glass door leading onto the terrace. 'Come, Kuroko.'

Silent as a ghost, Tetsuya stepped behind Akashi, unobtrusively observing the other's face. It was impassive as always, but there was no this deep coldness he presented to other demons. Right now, it seemed almost… warm. As his eyes gazed lower, he noticed that Akashi's smirk sharpened, a fang dangerously poking his bottom lip, and then Tetsuya realized. He knew he was watched.

It took all his self-restraint to withhold the raising blush. Quickly averting his eyes, he focused on admiring the view. And it was a truly beautiful sight. The terrace was facing the exotic garden of the palace, alleys of trees and shimmering strings of streams made his breath hitch. This was the first time Tetsuya saw the Garden, since slaves were never allowed to enter it, apart from those working on keeping it in its glory.

'During the time you spent here, I watched you,' Akashi started, his eyes seemingly on the horizon. 'Do you remember what I told you when we first met?'

'That you find me amusing?' Tetsuya answered, trying hard to cover his disgust.

A light sound, scarily similar to laughter made the former assassin's head snap up to look at the Prince. Was he laughing? He blinked in surprise. It was the first time he heard Akashi laugh, even though it was short-lived. The demon must have noticed his shock, for his mouth bent into a smirk once again.

'Listen, Kuroko,' Akashi spoke seriously. 'I don't want you to be another one of those mindless slaves. I told you before that I found something of value in you other than your working capacity.' He stopped to look Tetsuya straight in the eye. 'I want you to be yourself, fearless, daring and truthful. I want you to speak your mind, at least around me.'

'So you basically want someone to talk to who won't bow to your every wish?' this time he was prepared for the chuckle that left Akashi's lips, and he marvelled at the sound. It was so different from the laughter he got used to in the training facility. It was lighter, more subtle, more enchanting.

'Yes, Kuroko, that's exactly what I want you to do,' red eyes gleamed with something unreadable in the rays of the red sun.

Akashi was different than other demons, now Tetsuya knew that for sure. He didn't know yet why, be it his human blood, or the past experiences, but he vowed to himself that he was going to find out. And what better place to do that than by the Prince's side.

He smiled a tiny smile at the red-eyed demon, 'That doesn't seem that hard to do.'

* * *

To answer one of the reviews form last week:

**Shadow of the Angel** - I'm not quitting anything, next update will be next week ^u^ And I hope that after this chapter it's clear why Kuroko didn't see Akashi for two years. If not, feel free to PM me with questions~

Now, reviews?


	4. Bonds

**A/N:** tw rape - it doesn't go all the way, but better safe than sorry, so if rape triggers you in any way, please don't read this chapter!

* * *

After that conversation on the terrace their whole relationship changed. With a somewhat pleasant surprise Tetsuya noticed that what Akashi really looked for was a friend. Open-hearted and truthful, someone he won't be afraid to turn his back to. He still pretended to keep up appearances and from time to time his usual cold façade resurfaced, but Tetsuya learned to look past it. And what he saw even further solidified him in the decision he made. What started as a one sided appeal from the Prince, was now a two way functional friendship with all the ups and downs that came with it.

It started off slowly, with idle conversations about the life in the palace, in the realm and how it compared to the human world. Their views were scarily different, which made Tetsuya wonder about the deep hatred Akashi held for his race. He seemed to accept them, but the cold demeanour never left. If he thought carefully, there wasn't anyone, human or demon, he has ever seen on friendly terms with the Prince. He showed some interest in one of the Generals of the demon army, Midorima, but it wasn't enough to call it friendship.

What they had though, was different. It wasn't friendship, that much Tetsuya could tell. Akashi was closed off and had trouble trusting people, but the two of them seemed to find the golden means to make it work. But there were also lines which Tetsuya could never cross, he knew that. Lines, such as the Prince's blood status, or his family, upbringing and anything that could even remotely relate to his human origin. However, sometimes, probably without noticing it himself, Akashi let a few details slip past him. It wasn't anything much, but Tetsuya who was trained in elusive ways to uncover deeper meanings behind façades, picked up every single bit of information, putting them together like puzzles.

One afternoon, the Prince sent him to the library with a list of books and when he came back, Tetsuya lingered, his curiosity finally winning over. With only a glance at the writing, he opened his mouth in slight surprise. He couldn't read it. The alphabet… It was so different from the one his parents taught him. Before he could stop himself, he asked:

'You use different alphabet?'

Akashi's red eyes moved from the text and focused on him. There was silence between them and only after a moment Tetsuya noticed why. He spoke out of turn, one of the gravest mistakes a slave could commit. And better yet, he interrupted his master. He was ready to bow down and apologize, when the Prince turned back to the book.

'I wouldn't know, I never learned human alphabet,' he said in a calm, controlled voice.

'Do you want to? I could teach you,' Tetsuya prodded some more, breathing in a sigh of relief at Akashi's lenience. 'And in return you could teach me the demonic alphabet.'

His daring behaviour only earned him a small upturn of the Prince's lips. 'Sit,' he ordered. It was only later that Tetsuya noticed that this was exactly the moment when their relationship started to change, when the real bonds of friendship were formed.

He always learned fast and as they moved on to the human language, he noticed Akashi was knowledge-driven like no one else he knew. There was no question he couldn't answer, and he seemed to swallow new areas of expertise one after another, always craving for more. Any time he could spare, the Prince always spent on reading, and after a couple of introductory lessons, Tetsuya saw him spending more of his time scribbling something, which he knew was the human alphabet.

It was times like those that Tetsuya forgot about the past, about the pain and suffering he experienced in the slave house, about the shame and guilt of Kagami's death, about his life in the human realm. Those memories became distant and unclear, only glimpses remaining to serve him as the guiding light. He remembered his vow to kill Akashi, to get revenge, but now, after seeing through the cold façade the Prince built around himself, he didn't feel any of the hatred from the past.

Akashi was different than other demons, he knew that for a long time. It didn't change the fact that he killed Kagami, but that was a natural string of events, that was how wars ended. After all those years, Tetsuya saw the Prince's slaying of his lord on the battlefield for what it really was, an act of mercy and respect for the fellow leader. Such was Akashi's personality, he was a demon, who behaved and thought like one, but some of the values he believed in were entirely human. And because of that, Tetsuya felt his thirst for revenge die out, as he checked the lines of the Akashi's scribbles.

Their peaceful lives didn't last long though, for one day in the middle of their session, a messenger knocked on the Prince's door, carrying a scroll with what Tetsuya recognized as the demon royal crest. During the next few weeks, he saw every single one of the Generals come and go to Akashi's quarters, sometimes more than once a day. It was disconcerting, seeing their hardened faces and tense shoulders as they left the room, dismissed by the Prince. After gathering more information from his fellow slaves, he learned that apparently there were plans for another expedition to the human realm and he couldn't help but wonder. Was Akashi going to join it?

He recognized General Midorima, whose eerily green reptile eyes glowed in the darkness as he passed him on his way to the Prince's chambers. He vaguely remembered the purple haired General Murasakibara from the battlefield where Kagami was killed, but seeing him again in a small enclosed space was a striking feeling. He was tall, so much taller than any human, or even demon, Tetsuya wondered how Akashi dealt with him. After all, he wasn't much taller that Tetsuya himself and if he felt exposed and threatened, Akashi must have felt something akin to that too.

After those two, he caught a glance of the devilishly handsome General Kise, and for the first time he was sure that if anyone in this palace was a demon, it was this man. He was a book example of the species, hidden in the vessel of the purest beauty was the ugliest soul of a sinner Tetsuya has ever seen. And then there was the last one of the Generals, Aomine. His skin blended in with the darkness that always covered his silhouette, as the long, supple tail, whipping impatiently through the air with every step he took, made everyone gulp in freight. General Aomine was the most trusted one on the battlefield with his love of violence and mercilessness.

Tetsuya couldn't explain it, but seeing him always left licking flames of fear in his stomach. Every time he bowed down as the other passed, he could feel the leer sent his way, the darkness reaching out towards him, trying to swallow his soul. And every time he was left trembling in fear and disgust, for this was not what his parents taught him. Every lesson about fighting his own emotions seemed to vanish with the appearance of General Aomine.

It was just like the other times, he bowed low, hearing the soft steps closing in, accompanied with loud snaps of Aomine's tail. From the sound of it, Tetsuya inferred the demon was irritated more than usual. Fear was already gripping him by the throat and he prayed to whoever was listening to let him become invisible. Luck clearly wasn't on his side, and Aomine stopped right in front of him. Before he could blink, he was grabbed harshly by the throat, back slamming into the hard marble wall behind him.

'I've kept my eye on you, slave,' Aomine leaned in, eyes gleaming with malice, as he smirked viciously at him. His breath smelled of fresh blood, making Tetsuya nauseous and disgusted. 'You'd make a fine whore.'

'P-please, my lord…'

'Do not speak to me, vermin,' the demon growled out, his hand choking the breath out of Tetsuya, 'or next time I will rip out your tongue.'

Gasping for oxygen took most of his focus, but with his highly capable senses he felt one of Aomine's hands sliding behind his back and down his spine. He felt his legs being opened by a muscular thigh, as his pants were ripped by the other's claws. It was going to happen, Tetsuya knew it, there was no way for him to stop it. If he even tried, he'd be dead in less than a second, he stood no chance against a demon. Even more, against a General.

He felt powerless, more powerless than he did when he was taken into slavery, more powerless when he watched Kagami get killed. He knew he could save himself from all the shame, from being raped by a _demon_, and yet he couldn't do anything. Fear was everything, fear was everywhere, the fear of death. He always thought he was ready to die, to sacrifice his life for something bigger, for his honour, but when faced with it, he knew he wasn't. He was afraid to die, struggling with all of his might to stay alive, to survive.

A single tear rolled down his cheek, and a strangled scream tore out of his throat, as Aomine's claws buried deep in his flesh. He felt the blood flow down his thighs and he bit his lips. It was going to happen, but he won't give the bastard the satisfaction. Swallowing every sound of pain, every whimper, every scream, he closed his eyes. This was the daily life of a slave, it should have been like this from the beginning. It was only Akashi's protection saving him from…

'What are you doing right in front of my chambers, Aomine?'

The overwhelming cold in the voice made Tetsuya shiver. He looked in its the direction, desperately hoping for it to be someone who'd stop Aomine.

'What, you wanna join me, Akashi?' the demon holding him smirked at the Prince. 'Or are you already banging this fine piece of ass?'

It was a slip-second change, from the coolly composed indifference to tightly controlled flaming rage, Akashi's eyes glistened in the darkness. Tetsuya didn't even see it coming, but next thing he knew, he was dropped on the floor, losing the support of the hand that was choking him up till now. The Prince grabbed Aomine's tail, and seemingly without any effort slammed the General against the opposing wall.

'Get into my chambers,' he ordered Tetsuya, never looking at him, as he walked towards Aomine, who was scrambling to his feet after the earlier surprise.

Quickly getting a hold of himself, Tetsuya made his way towards the room, taking only one last look behind. Akashi reached out a hand and grasped Aomine's head after which he smashed it mercilessly into the wall, the pieces of marble crushing at his feet. He noticed the General struggling, but it seemed no use against the Prince's overwhelming power. It was the first time Tetsuya has ever seen him like that, and despite the fear, he was impressed.

'Your crude behaviour will be the end of you, Aomine,' was the last thing he heard before the door closed behind him.

He waited quietly, listening to the pained screams coming from the other side. And he remembered, Akashi was a demon. No matter how human he seemed, he was a demon. Raised as a demon, thinking like a demon, behaving like a demon, inflicting pain like a demon, torturing like a demon… But even though he was, Tetsuya couldn't bring himself to hate him. If it wasn't for Akashi, he would be a broken shell, or most likely dead.

The doors opened and the Prince stepped in, his fine clothes covered in fresh demon blood. Red eyes were still blazing with power, and for the first time since the battle in the human realm, Tetsuya though Akashi looked frightening.

'Get me new robes,' the demon ordered, heading towards the large basin with water standing on one of the tables.

Soon, the water turned an ugly red hue after he washed all the blood of his hands and face. In the meantime Tetsuya got the fresh clothes out of the wardrobe and given the signal, began undressing his master. It was the first time Akashi allowed him to be responsible for it, as well as it was the first time Tetsuya has ever seen the Prince naked.

'Thank you,' he said, as his fingers worked on untying the strings of the shirt.

'I didn't do it for you,' came the demon's reply, slightly colder than usually.

'Still, you saved me,' a small smile of relief and gratitude appeared on Tetsuya's face. 'Thank you.'

There was no acknowledgement on Akashi's part, so he resumed his work in silence. He gently slipped the blood-stained shirt off of the Prince's shoulders, and almost gasped at the number of scars on his back and arms. Only one glance was enough to make sure the chest was in the same condition. What could have happened to him? Those weren't cuts, at least not all of them, which excluded injuries from old battles.

Unconsciously, Tetsuya raised his hand and touched one of the scars with his fingertips. A slight twitch of muscles under his hand told him Akashi felt it and as he looked up, his eyes were met with glowing red orbs.

'I'm sorry,' he murmured, bowing his head in guilt.

There was a long silence between them, which made Tetsuya uncomfortable with every second. It was true that Akashi was more lenient than any other master he could have served, but everything has its end. He truly hoped the last months changed something and he wouldn't be punished for such an open violation of slave duties.

'It's from a hook.' Tetsuya looked up into the Prince's eyes with slight confusion. They were cold and full of hatred, but it wasn't directed at him. 'The scar. I was hung on a hook. I was seven.'

'Who would do such a thing to a child?' he whispered, horrified by the very thought of it.

'Humans,' Akashi's mouth bent in a caricature of a smirk, his fangs dangerously poking through his lips.

And he told him, of all the times he was hurt, of all the times stones were thrown at his face, of all the times he was beat up without a reason, of all the times he cried in loneliness, of everything humans did to make him hate them. Tetsuya listened, just listened, without a word, silent, patient, supporting. Only when Akashi finished his story, he felt the right words form in his mind.

'Staying here, at the palace, I learned that not all demons are evil,' he looked the Prince in the eye. 'Just as not all humans are.'

'What are you talking about, Kuroko?' Akashi questioned him with a raised eyebrow. 'All demons are evil.'

'You aren't,' Tetsuya smiled softly. 'Goodnight, master.'

With that he left the Prince's chambers. Now he understood it all, the hatred Akashi held for his race, his disregard and indifference of their treatment, it all made sense now. He saw how deeply hurt he was, but he also saw hope. Faint and fleeting as it was, he promised to once again make Akashi believe in the good of human hearts.

* * *

Reviews?


	5. Free

Months passed, and the two of them got even closer. Tetsuya couldn't believe it, but his plan was actually working. Little by little, Akashi was opening up and letting him inside of his heart. After all those years he spent in the demon realm, Tetsuya learned that nothing was how it seemed to be at first sight. Especially when it came to the Prince himself. He struggled for a long time, and after that fateful night, he finally reached the decision. Akashi was a demon, cold and ruthless, but at the same time, he was a human, considerate and caring. He wasn't either of those, he was both.

Ever since that fiasco with Aomine, Tetsuya couldn't help but feel gratitude towards the Prince. It quickly melted with the curiosity he was harbouring from the very beginning, and soon after, he found himself not only longing for Akashi's company, but also admiring him from afar. The dreams that came in toe, however, were certainly a surprise. Full of passion and erotic ecstasy, they left Tetsuya confused and unfocused.

Dreams, his grandmother often used to say, are the reflection of one's needs and wishes. The Prince was very handsome, not only by demon standards, but also human, so it could have been only sexual attraction. He tried to believe that with raw desperation. If only after the first weave of those dreams, another didn't come. And this time, it completely terrified him. He saw Akashi smiling gently at him, holding his hand, kissing him softly, _loving him_. In that moment, Tetsuya knew he was doomed. It could never happen, it was impossible, unthinkable. A slave would never be loved by a prince.

With true determination he used every single one of the clan's teachings to hide his feelings from everyone, his friends, superiors, Akashi, and for a while he believed he succeeded. Until one night, when he was disillusioned by the Prince's rough hands, hot lips and sharp fangs. Tetsuya willingly submitted, for this was what he wanted, what he dreamed of. Even if for Akashi it was nothing more than fulfilling a need, he would satisfy his selfish cravings.

This train of thoughts was the reason why he had to blink in surprise when afterwards Akashi encircled his waist from behind with one of his arms, bringing Tetsuya flush against his chest, and hiding his face in the crook of Tetsuya's neck, fell asleep. It was normal for demons to use their slaves for sex, but he has never heard of any who kept them in their bed after the deed was done. A single ray of hope awakened in his heart at the seemingly careless gesture.

Night after night Tetsuya spent in Akashi's chambers. He was still a slave, and Akashi was still his master, but during that time he couldn't be happier. He had everything he wanted. If only… If only Akashi could love him back… He knew that even if he did, there was no future for them. But his helpless heart ached for it, no matter how many times he tried to reason with it.

One time, when they were both lying in bed, Tetsuya noticed a beautiful knife laying on the bedside table. Slowly, he reached over, taking the blade in hand. It's been so long since he held a proper dagger, it seemed almost in another life. He turned to Akashi, unsheathing it and hovered over the demon's body, tip of the knife pointing straight at his heart. It would only take one thrust…

'I could kill you now,' Tetsuya whispered.

'You could, I wouldn't stop you,' red eyes watched him calmly. 'Do you want to?'

Instead of answering the Prince, he leaned in and kissed the scarred skin over his heart. A second later, he was roughly turned over, the dagger knocked out of his hand, forgotten as he was once again enveloped in the throes of passion.

During this time, Tetsuya noticed the subtle changes in Akashi's behaviour. He was never gentle, but the cold, guarded demeanour seemed to melt around him. What stunned him into awed silence every time though, was the demon's laughter. Not the usual cold smirk, not the cynical snigger, not the mocking chuckle, but true, warm laugh, full of joy and happiness. Tetsuya loved how Akashi's usually tense face brightened and relaxed, and how his eyes shone with something he didn't allow himself to interpret.

Everything seemed to be going perfectly well, between the two of them and in the realm, until the news about the King's worsening health shook the palace. In mere days, Akashi returned to his cold, withdrawn self, all the progress they made disappearing in a blink of an eye. The Prince became distant, and Tetsuya often found him deep in thought, but he hadn't asked any questions. He knew that if the King dies, Akashi will have to take the throne. And there won't be any place for him at his side, not anymore.

Even so, he devoted himself to serve his master the best he could. For a while now, Akashi didn't ask him to stay the night, which slightly wounded Tetsuya, but he understood the reason. As the successor, he will have to shoulder the burden of the crown and create offspring, not to mention that he will have to get married. With a heavy heart, Tetsuya watched how his love whined and withered, happiness only a grasp away, but still unreachable.

It came as a complete surprise when one night Akashi asked him to stay, yet he complied without a word, feeling the joy sing in his veins. Maybe not everything was lost? Tetsuya savoured each moment, each touch, kiss, the brush of their skin, the pain and pleasure, the red of Akashi's eyes, the moonlight shining off of their bodies, the softly spoken words, as if it would be their last. He fell asleep almost instantly, relief and hope washing over him in weaves, as he clung to Akashi in the last desperate attempt at keeping him close. Maybe it will be okay…

But it wasn't. He awakened with a start, feeling something wet fall on his face. Blinking his eyes open, he froze, his body automatically preparing for an attack. Akashi was hovering right over him, a string of blood leaving the corner of his mouth and dripping on his cheek. Slowly taking in his surroundings, Tetsuya noticed the spear in the Prince's side and three man standing around the bed. He wasn't an assassin for nothing all those years, it took only one glance to know why they were here.

'Are you okay?' he whispered, gently wiping the blood off of Akashi's face.

Red eyes gazed at him, and it was all the answer he needed. It was the first time Tetsuya has seen Akashi's demonic form from this close. His fangs lengthened, spiral horns grew out of the sides of his head and large crimson wings sprouted out of his back, blood splashing in every direction. What made Tetsuya gasp in shock though, were his usually emotionless and cold eyes, which now were glowing with demonic rage.

In one fluid motion the Prince got up, jerking the spear out of his body with a menacing growl. There was no warning given, as he struck the three silhouettes, fast and furious, ready to rip them apart limb by limb. But those assassins weren't novices, they knew Akashi's potential, and they were fully prepared to take him on. Thinking at the speed of light, Tetsuya watched them fight. Should he help Akashi? He was more than able, and more than ready to lay his life for him. Only… What if he would hinder him instead of helping?

When one of the Prince's wings was caught in between two of the demons, bones crunching as they were being broken, he was done debating his options. It didn't really matter anymore, all he wanted to do, was save the one he loved from pain. Grabbing the dagger that always laid beneath the pillows, he concealed his presence and attacked the closest demon.

The next few seconds happened in a blur, he felt hands tugging at him, something scratched his throat drawing blood, before he landed face first on the floor, the dagger slipping out of his hand and rolling away. He quickly turned around and froze. He did it, he did the thing he was so afraid of doing. Three blades were pulled out of Akashi's body, one form his back, one from his stomach, and one from the back of his neck. Blood spilled on the floor as the Prince struggled to keep from falling to his knees.

'Our knives bear the deadliest poison known to our kind,' one of the assassins said in an impassive voice. 'Soon, you will join your father in the afterworld, Prince Akashi. May your blood open you the path.'

Still in shock, Tetsuya watched them bow and leave, as if it was the most obvious thing to do after they attacked the Prince and successor to the throne. He quickly scrambled to his feet to support Akashi, when he started to wobble. He helped him lie down on the bed, with growing panic watching the rich red blood freely flow out of the wounds. It was his fault… If only he didn't distract him, if only he didn't move from the bed in the first place, it wouldn't have happened. His hand trembled as he reached over to stop the bleeding even in the slightest.

'Don't die,' he whispered, unable to look Akashi in the eye. He already saw the poison working its way towards the demon's heart.

'I don't want to, believe me,' Akashi's voice was weaker than he had ever heard, and the rough cough that followed made him spit blood. Tetsuya knew there wasn't much time, he'd never made it to the medics' chambers. In helpless effort to stop the bleeding, he pressed a cloth against one of the wounds. 'Look at me, Kuroko.' He listened, raising up his gaze from the bloody mess. 'For many years I forgot all of my mother's teachings, compassion, love, humanity…' Akashi stopped as another coughing fit took away his breath. 'You were the one to remind me of who I really am. Thank you.'

Tetsuya only shook his head, feeling as if it was his heart that was attacked by the poison. Akashi was dying, on his hands, practically _by_ his hand, he was not worthy of any kind of gratitude. He didn't want to lose him, not like this, not at all. For the first time when he looked into the demon's red eyes, he didn't feel any barriers. They were open, clear, and full of emotions.

'Don't leave me,' Tetsuya couldn't stop the plea in his voice. After all the years spent by Akashi's side, he finally saw in his eyes the one thing he longed for. That same love he felt now rip his heart apart. 'Please…'

'I have no choice…' The poison reached Akashi's chest, the web threading closer and closer.

In a final act of desperation, Tetsuya grabbed Akashi's hand, squeezing it tightly. 'Then take me with you.' Pained red eyes, looked at him, but he could already see how unfocused they were. 'I don't want to live, if you aren't here with me.'

Never did Tetsuya wish to know Akashi's thoughts so much, as he did in that moment. The demon watched him in silence, and the time passed. With growing fear, Tetsuya saw the bleeding slowing down and Akashi's complexion whitening. He was about to try again, when a quiet whisper reached his ears.

'This is your chance to be free…'

'If it's not with you, then I don't want it!' anger and pain raging inside of him, made him scream and squeeze tighter the hand he was still holding. 'I will follow you wherever you go, even in death.'

Akashi's lips bent in a weak smile and he raised his hand, slowly putting it on Tetsuya's forehead. It was the last moment to say anything, to do anything. Before he dies, he wanted to tell Akashi one more thing, he wanted those to be the last words to leave his mouth, and the last words Akashi will hear in this cruel world. Smiling softly, he waited for the other to start the spell.

'_Mar_-'

'I love you.'

'-_twy._'

And there was nothing more.

_Me too…_

Akashi was looking up towards the ceiling, but he couldn't see anything anymore. There was so much more he wanted to do, so much more he wanted to learn, so much more he should have said to Kuroko… He took his last shallow breath, when the poison reached his heart, stopping its painful beating. His final thought was that his mother was right. He wasn't a monster, there was someone who believed in him and loved him, and he was able to love them back.

After all, he was… human.

**END**

* * *

So, that's it. The story's over. I hope you liked it? And don't hate me for the ending, it's one of the least painful versions I had thought of -.-' Either way, thank you for reading and all the reviews, it means a lot to me to know so many people like my story, thanks! *hugs each and every one of you*

btw, happy easter everyone~!


End file.
